


You Are Ahomine.. But I am a Bakagami

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have anything to complain about you. Well, a little, but I don't think that I will be able to handle it if you change in sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Ahomine.. But I am a Bakagami

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AoKaga Day 2016

I am jealous when I see Akashi and Furi when they are together.

Holding hands in front of other people.

Not embarrassed at all when they kiss in public.

Well, Furi gets embarrassed though when Akashi treats him like a fragile doll.

I kinda wish Aomine wanted to hold my hands just like what Akashi does to Furi.

But it is not like I want him to show his affection in front of other people.

It would be awkward to see two big guys are holding hands and caressing each other's.

We had, once, but Aomine pulled his hand quickly.

Not giving any chance to get my hand squeezed.

 

I really get angry when I watch Furi gets all clingy to Akashi.

Hugging.

Leaning his head on Akashi's shoulder.

And call him with silly pet name like  _emperor_.

Ahomine will definitely push me if I did so to him.

But it is not like I won't get embarrassed if I hug him for real.

I only wish that my lover would treat me more nicely and better than this.

Besides, I think I deserve all those attention from my lover.

 

We are dating, but I only get the feeling that he looks at me only as a close friend.

 

But that's not quite alright.

 

Today is our anniversary day.

I wonder if he remembers this day without needing me to remind him later.

 

He keeps calling me Bakagami.

But he is the one who is Ahomine.

And if I think about it..

Those are pet names, aren't they?

 

A sound of door being unlocked is heard.

"Yo! I am home", a familiar heavy voice is echoing in the apartment of mine.

"Welcome home!", I respond it.

This is Aomine's home too.

He lives here with me in my apartment.

"I bought 20 cheese burgers for you", wide grin is carved on his dark face as two groceries bags and two paper bags are being put on a glass table.

"Also 20 teriyaki burgers for me"

Silly.

"After all, today is very special. And I don't want you to cook".

 

Scratching the back of his neck, I know that he is very nervous.

His tanned cheeks are rosy.

I could feel that mine are turning to pink as well.

 

We might only act lovey dovey in the house.

But..

Who am I kidding?

I am satisfied to have him.

He doesn't have to change at all.


End file.
